Just, Why?
by xSadistxFujix
Summary: Blaine didn't understand why Kurt wanted to end the pregnancy, and he didn't want to. Expansion to "Birth and Memory"  read that first , male pregnancy, mentions of abortion, but NO abortion.


**EXPLANATION: **Because of some comments I got about Blaine's characterization in "_Birth and Memory_" (**you DO need to read that story first before this**), I decided to expand a bit on his thoughts. I'm not changing the way he feels about things (in other words, I'm standing by my fic, if you don't like it so much you can't read it, then please don't read, I respect your opinions), in my mind Blaine is very pro-life, and especially so because this is his child—his and Kurt's child.

I am both pro-life and pro-choice. How does that work? It just does, so this does not reflect my views, in no way will any of these stories dealing with the almost abortion reflect my views. I am neutral, so please don't think I'm forcing them onto the characters, I'm not. This is just how I see both characters.

**WARNING: mentions of male pregnancy, and mentions of abortion, but no abortion. **

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the characters mentioned, **(except I half own the imagined baby of Kurt and Blaine, the other half belongs to _YaoiIsLove_)

* * *

><p><strong>Just, Why?<strong>

* * *

><p>Blaine just didn't get it. He didn't want to get it. The thought of what Kurt wanted to do nothing less than sickened him, and he would freely admit that to his… whatever it was that Kurt was, because they certainly weren't dating any more, not unless Kurt for some reason changed his mind, but he doubted that would happen.<p>

He knew there were people who would probably frown on his decision, but he also knew there were people that would frown on Kurt's, and had this happened to someone else, he might've been a bit less vocal. Yet it didn't, it happened to him and Kurt, and he wasn't going to keep his mouth shut as to not hurt Kurt's feelings.

The two of them had always been honest with each other, and it wasn't any time for that to stop. If he kept his mouth shut while Kurt aborted _their _baby (not Kurt's, because it was equally Blaine's as much as it was Kurt's, and Kurt didn't seem to get that), he would regret it for the rest of his life, and he wasn't letting that happen.

Some would probably reprimand him and say he should stand by Kurt and the decision his 'boyfriend' made, because it was his body, his choice. But what about Blaine's say in this? Did he not get one? He couldn't see why he didn't.

He would take care of Kurt and help him through this if he would just have the baby. Shouldn't that innocent life that hasn't done anything wrong be given the chance to live just like they were?

It wasn't fair to that baby… that little boy or girl growing inside of Kurt. God, a baby. The thought of raising a child with Kurt sent a smile to his face. It was such a happy, excited smile, and then he remembered that wasn't going to happen, and he felt like crying.

Blaine had known he and Kurt had a lot of different views for a lot of different things, but none of them had ever come in the way of their relationship before. The two of them had never even discussed their views on this particular subject, because there was never a reason to, and Blaine didn't like what he had found out.

He could never understand why parents would want to end pregnancies, get rid of the little life they were gifted with. With rape, he could maybe see why, but he still couldn't understand it.

And now, here he and Kurt are gifted with one of those lives that shouldn't be possible, and he still didn't really understand it, but who were they to question it? Why did they have to automatically ask those questions? What will people say? How will they react? Does it matter? Because it didn't matter to Blaine.

Also, who really cared if Kurt gained a little weight? He was pregnant! Blaine would be worried if he didn't, and he had been serious when he told Kurt he had never looked more beautiful, and he hadn't even known—hadn't even guessed that he really was pregnant.

Maybe he shouldn't have walked out on Kurt like that, but he had just _had enough _of arguing with him. They had been arguing for hours already, and he was tired of it.

Kurt probably felt awful, and a small vindictive part of him said "good" and then Blaine pushed that part of him aside, feeling horrible just thinking about it. He didn't wish for Kurt to be troubled (although he would be lying if he said he didn't see why he shouldn't be), and if Kurt went through with it, he wouldn't be someone who would never let him forget.

Blaine just… wouldn't be there.

Sure, okay, maybe it would be best for Kurt to have someone while going through this, but he couldn't do that. He couldn't tell him "it's okay, everything is going to be fine" when Kurt was going to murder an unborn child.

He was going to kill a part of both of them, a part of Blaine. Obviously, Kurt didn't love Blaine as much as he said he did, and that almost hurt more than anything else.


End file.
